Several types of memory devices, such as Flash memories, use arrays of analog memory cells for storing data. Each analog memory cell stores a quantity of an analog value, such as an electrical charge or voltage, which represents the information stored in the cell. In Flash memories, for example, each analog memory cell holds a certain amount of electrical charge. The range of possible analog values is typically divided into regions, each region corresponding to one or more data bit values. Data is written to an analog memory cell by writing a nominal analog value that corresponds to the desired bit or bits. The possible bit values that can be stored in an analog memory cell are also referred to as the memory states of the cell.
Some memory devices, commonly referred to as Single-Level Cell (SLC) devices, store a single bit of information in each memory cell, i.e., each memory cell can be programmed to assume two possible memory states. Higher-density devices, often referred to as Multi-Level Cell (MLC) devices, store two or more bits per memory cell, i.e., can be programmed to assume more than two possible memory states.
Flash memory devices are described, for example, by Bez et al., in “Introduction to Flash Memory,” Proceedings of the IEEE, volume 91, number 4, April, 2003, pages 489-502, which is incorporated herein by reference. Multi-level Flash cells and devices are described, for example, by Eitan et al., in “Multilevel Flash Cells and their Trade-Offs,” Proceedings of the 1996 IEEE International Electron Devices Meeting (IEDM), New York, N.Y., pages 169-172, which is incorporated herein by reference. The paper compares several kinds of multilevel Flash cells, such as common ground, DINOR, AND, NOR and NAND cells.
Eitan et al., describe another type of analog memory cell called Nitride Read Only Memory (NROM) in “Can NROM, a 2-bit, Trapping Storage NVM Cell, Give a Real Challenge to Floating Gate Cells?” Proceedings of the 1999 International Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials (SSDM), Tokyo, Japan, Sep. 21-24, 1999, pages 522-524, which is incorporated herein by reference. NROM cells are also described by Maayan et al., in “A 512 Mb NROM Flash Data Storage Memory with 8 MB/s Data Rate”, Proceedings of the 2002 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference (ISSCC 2002), San Francisco, Calif., Feb. 3-7, 2002, pages 100-101, which is incorporated herein by reference. Other exemplary types of analog memory cells are Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) cells, magnetic RAM (MRAM) cells, Charge Trap Flash (CTF) and phase change RAM (PRAM, also referred to as Phase Change Memory—PCM) cells. FRAM, MRAM and PRAM cells are described, for example, by Kim and Koh in “Future Memory Technology including Emerging New Memories,” Proceedings of the 24th International Conference on Microelectronics (MIEL), Nis, Serbia and Montenegro, May 16-19, 2004, volume 1, pages 377-384, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The analog values read from analog memory cells are sometimes distorted. The distortion may be due to various reasons, such as electrical field coupling from neighboring memory cells, disturb noise caused by memory access operations on other cells in the array and threshold voltage drift caused by device aging. Some common distortion mechanisms are described in the article by Bez et al., cited above. Distortion effects are also described by Lee et al., in “Effects of Floating Gate Interference on NAND Flash Memory Cell Operation,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, (23:5), May, 2002, pages 264-266, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Several techniques for interference cancellation in memory devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,429, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for compensating for electric field coupling between floating gates of a high density Flash Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) cell array. According to the disclosed method, a reading of a cell is compensated by first reading the states of all cells that are field-coupled with the cell being read. A number related to either the floating gate voltage or the state of each coupled cell is then multiplied by the coupling ratio between the cells. The breakpoint levels between states for each of the cells are adjusted by an amount that compensates for the voltage coupled from adjacent cells.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0057285, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a memory device and a method, which allow programming and sensing a plurality of memory cells in parallel, in order to minimize errors caused by coupling from fields of neighboring cells. The memory device and method have the plurality of memory cells linked by the same word line and a read/write circuit is coupled to each memory cells in a contiguous manner. A memory cell and its neighbors are programmed together and the field environment for each memory cell relative to its neighbors during programming and subsequent reading is less varying.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0162913, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for reading a non-volatile memory arranged in columns and rows, which reduces adjacent cell coupling. A bit to be read in a word-line is selected. An adjacent word line written after the word line is read. The selected bit in the word line is read by selectively adjusting at least one read parameter, such as a sense voltage, a pre-charge voltage or both.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,898, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a read process for a selected memory cell, which takes into account the state of one or more adjacent memory cells. If an adjacent memory cell is in one or more of a predetermined set of programmed states, an initialization voltage is provided to the bit line of the programmed adjacent memory cell to induce a compensation current between the bit line of the programmed adjacent memory cell and the bit line of the selected memory cell.